


Late Hours

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Age Gap, Implied Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Praise, Professor AU, Professor Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Soft Ending, Teasing, Vaginal Squirting, but who isn't, i'm a whore for professor ren, kylo just wants to be loved, student-professor relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You're Professor Ren's TA and he's hosting late-night office hours in preparation for midterms. after all the students come and go, it's just you and him in the office...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 23





	Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really, really horny for professor ren.   
> that is all.
> 
> enjoy!

Professor Kylo Ren was one of the most desired men in the entire university, but he wasn’t so easy to capture. He was dark, mysterious, harsh, and a bit uptight, which made him one of the most difficult professor’s to have.

Try being his TA.

Random messages in the middle of the night with thoughts and things he wanted you to start on.

His outrageous rule about you having to be at every single one of his office hours.

But none of that mattered to you, at least not when you were with him. You could look at Professor Ren all day long and not get sick of his handsomely sculpted face or his large, muscular stature. He was truly one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen and his difficult personality only made things more fun for you.

You loved a good challenge, and Professor Ren was nothing if not a challenge.

Tonight, he had decided to host a late night office hour session in anticipation of his upcoming final exams, which many students were stressed about. So, you were preparing for a long night with the Professor, stocking up a bag full of snacks and even a small pillow. You were also wearing some stockings, little black heels accompanied by a pencil skirt and a nice, crisp white button up.

And did you mention you were also wearing crotchless panties?

A quick lick of adrenaline rushed through your body as you made your way to his office, five minutes early like you always were. He was sitting there, still as a statue, typing away on his computer when you walked in with a small smile.

When he noticed your outfit, his pupils blew wide with lust but he covered it well, quickly looking back down at the screen. You sat down in the big leather chair in the corner, getting your notebook and pencils out when you felt a set of eyes on you. With a smirk, you looked up and caught Professor Ren staring at you.

“Good evening, Professor Ren.” You said, as if you hadn’t just caught him checking you out.

He nodded, turning back to his work. “A good evening it is, Y/N. Are you ready for tonight’s office hours?”

You look him right in the eye, chewing on your lip. “Always.”

His fists clenched around the red pen he was holding and a low growl rumbled through his chest, making you smirk with satisfaction.

He was right where you wanted him.

—

It was eleven o’clock by the time all the students had come through with their various questions, leaving you utterly exhausted as you lounged in the comfy chair. You teasingly spread your legs a little bit and let out an audible sigh, catching his attention.

Suddenly, his fists slammed down onto the wooden desk, making you jump and sit up immediately. He glared over at you, bottom lip twitching as he tried his hardest not to look at your skirt, which had ridden up dramatically when you sat up in the chair.

“I know what you’re doing, Y/N.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Sir?”

He growled. “Girls don’t just wear slutty little outfits like that in front of their professor unless they want to get fucked.”

“Maybe I was wearing this because I like the way it looks.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “Perhaps, but I think you have an ulterior motive for wearing such a getup.”

“And what might that be, Professor?”

His eyes started to darken as he spoke, eyes trailing down your figure. “You want to get fucked, Y/N. Fucked by me, specifically.”

You fake-gasp dramatically. “Why would I want you to fuck me, Professor? You’re my boss, essentially, and it’s never a good idea to get involved with superiors.”

He smirked, standing up and walking over until he stood directly in front of you. “That doesn’t mean the idea doesn’t make you hot.”

You chewed your lip as his hand slipped down to rub the hardening bulge growing beneath his pants. “I know you love it, filthy girl. You love the thought of getting fucked by your boss, it makes you so wet and needy.”

Your thighs rubbed together and you held back a whimper as he continued.

“I bet you’re soaking right now, aren’t you little dove? Your pussy’s burning, aching, begging for some kind of relief as you think about all the ways I could take you right here, right now.”

The aching between your thighs was almost unbearable now and the thigh-rubbing was no longer soothing it. You needed more.

Suddenly, he stepped forward, grabbing your chin with his thumb and forefinger, craning your head up until you were looking directly into his eyes.

“Would you like me to touch you, Y/N?”

You nodded, whimpering, “Y-Yes, please.”

He chuckled, sticking his thumb in your mouth and pressing it down against your tongue.

“I bet you would, but you’ll have to earn it. Suck.”

Your cheeks pulled in and you began sucking furiously on his thick thumb, tongue eventually freeing itself to lick at the digit. Professor Ren groaned, watching your eagerness and enthusiasm as you suck his thumb. He pulled it out before beginning to undo his pants, noticing your mouth try to follow his digit away, making him chuckle softly to himself.

Kylo finally reaches in and pulls his thick length out, grunting when it hits the cool stale air of his office. His hand wraps around the base, giving it a firm squeeze before starting to move up and down. Your eyes watched intently as he did so, noticing the way he somehow hardened with each stroke.

“See what dirty sluts like you do to me?” He taunted, rutting his cock to show it off. “They make my cock so fucking hard, I have stroke it right here in my office where anyone could walk in and see me.”

You moaned, hips thrusting forward, desperately needing friction on your stiff clit. He gave it a few more strokes before letting it go, groaning when it bobbed in the air.

“I’m going to get something from the teachers lounge. And while I’m gone, you’re going to lay back on my desk, legs up and spread wide so that I can get a look at your sweet little pussy. Got it?”

Your head nods quickly and he smirks, tucking himself back in his pants before walking out, leaving you to get ready for his return.

When he got back, he was pleased to see you in the exact position he wanted, bringing a smirk to his face. He walked around and put something in the mini-fridge before sitting down in his chair, admiring your swollen pink folds glistening under the fluorescents. His hands and fingers made quick work of his pants, pulling out his length before starting to stroke it once more.

“Did you touch yourself at all while I was gone?”

You shook your head. “N-No.”

He nodded. “That’s a good girl. Now, bring your fingers down and start rubbing your lips for me.”

Your hands trembled as they moved down to start teasing your vaginal lips, immediately making you gasp and writhe around. You could feel the wetness below and the anticipation was killing you, making you cry out with frustration.

“That’s right. Open them up, let Professor Ren see your pretty pink pussy all nice and wet.”

You wasted no time spreading your lips open, whimpering softly as the cool air hits your wetness.

Kylo growls, hand pumping himself faster. “You’re dripping, little dove, gonna make a big mess on my desk.”

Your head falls back and you sigh, hips bucking up ever so slightly as some of your arousal dribbles down onto his desk.

“Would you like to touch your clit, Y/N?”

Your response was immediate. “Y-Yes!”

He smirks, slowing his strokes down a little bit. “Use your manners. Yes, what?”

“Y-Yes…please.”

“Good girl, now you can touch your clit.”

You cry out in relief when your fingertips touch the swollen nub, working small circles overtop of it as Professor Ren watches closely, hand speeding up on his length.

“Does it feel good to rub yourself, little dove?”

You nod briefly. “It f-feels so good, Professor.”

He chuckles at your eagerness, hand slowing down once again. “I’m sure it does. You’ve done so well and been so patient, I’m very pleased with you.”

“T-T-Thank you, s-sir.”

His hand moves down from his shaft to rub at his balls, forcing his back to arch. “Y-You’re welcome, little one. Can you go ahead and put two fingers in now?”

You nodded again and, without hesitation, sheathed two fingers into your entrance, crying out at the sudden sensation. “Y-Yes, oh fuck!”

Kylo watched with intrigue as your fingers slid in and out of your wet heat, digits quickly getting coated in a soft sheen. His hand returned to his leaking shaft, wrapping around and starting to stroke again, this time using his hips to aid the process.

“Go faster, Y/N.” He growled, hips bucking up into his hand at a rapid rate of speed. “Fuck, you look so good with your fingers stuffed up your cunt like this, lying back on my desk and letting me watch. You’re so fucking desperate, Y/N, I knew you would be.”

Your back arched further and further off the surface of the desk as your climax approached. “Only f-for you, Professor R-Ren.”

He chuckled darkly. “That’s right, my desperate little slut, so eager.”

You whimpered, hips pushing down against your fingers. “All yours sir, only yours. Fuck, I’m so close, p-please let me cum!”

Ren growled, rapidly bucking up into his hand as he felt his own orgasm building quickly. “Yes, go ahead, cum little dove. Show me your sweet juices, show me how much you made for me.”

Suddenly, you shrieked, pulling your fingers out just in time for a small stream of release to shoot out onto the carpet below.

Kylo came immediately after watching you squirt, grunting and growling a string of curses mixed with your name as he released all over the carpet.

“Fuck, fuck Y/N!”

Both of you took a moment to come down from your respective highs before you sat up on shaky arms. He tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, placing his hands on your hips to help you down from the desk.

You quickly gathered your things and walked towards the door before his hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you back.

His breath tickled your neck as he bent down and spoke in your ear.

“I don’t think I need to express how important it is to keep this little…rendezvous under wraps.”

You nodded. “Of course, Professor.”

He pulled away, still holding onto your wrist, thumb swiping over the thin skin. “I hope to do this again sometime, Y/N.”

Your eyes went wide at the vulnerability and shyness in his tone. You turned to look back at him with a smile.

“Me too, Professor.”

Kylo offered you a small smile in return, cheeks flushing pink.

“I’ll see you in class, Y/N.”

You nodded, walking down the hallway with a little extra pep in your step.

You couldn’t wait for next week’s office hours.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
